1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrically driven vehicle.
2. Background Art
An electrically driven vehicle which is of the type having a plurality of batteries arranged in the wide area under left and right front seats and left and right rear seats provided side by side in pairs is already known in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. H07-156826, for example.